Two-dimensional code initialization solutions in current technologies have issues of establishing correspondence for two-dimensional codes and low management efficiency. Two-dimensional codes applied for by a two-dimensional code user side may be applied to a plurality of goods batches. Therefore, it cannot be determined only based on appearance which goods batch the two-dimensional codes corresponding to a background database are applied to. To prevent the problem of skipping initialization or mistaken initialization, when a two-dimensional code initialization is performed, two-dimensional codes of goods of which written information has been verified need to be scanned one by one by using a code scanning device. After a physical two-dimensional code is determined to be consistent with information recorded in the background database, the two-dimensional code is associated with a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) in which related goods information is written. Thus, if a goods batch has a relatively large quantity of goods, work efficiency of the two-dimensional code initialization completed by one-by-one scanning is relatively low.